


Life will have betrayal but the best comes in the end.

by whistlefanfictions



Series: Atsumu x Sakusa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Aobajousai, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inarizaki, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Other, Seijoh Week 2020, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlefanfictions/pseuds/whistlefanfictions
Summary: Sakusa enters he and Atsumu’s apartment and they have a fight. Or so.. The fight seemed bitter more bitter than ever.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Atsumu x Sakusa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122512
Kudos: 6





	Life will have betrayal but the best comes in the end.

Sakusa kicked the bedroom door open after their huge fight. “Atsumu..” He whispered.

_**what happened to this fight? did i win? did i lose?**_

The questions sprung into his head like wild flowers blooming in the spring. He could hear Atsumu cry under the sheets and his heart swelled with regret. “Atsumu i’m sorry are you okay?” Sakusa asked emotionally heart-broken.

”No, i’m not.” Replied Atsumu in a thick tone. “leave me alone..” He said quietly. “Alright i’ll come back to talk whenever you want!..” Sakusa left. “What did i do wrong? Why didn’t this fight end how it was supposed to?!” Atsumu screamed, obviously blinded with sadness. “I-i wish i hadn’t annoyed Sakusa.. I regret everything he’s the only one i have left..” Thought Atsumu. Osamu was out spending his spring break with his boyfriend, and he couldn’t find comfort from his team since they were probably spending time with family.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” whispered Sakusa under his breath. He opened the door quietly and waited till Atsumu told him he could come in. The cuddled for a few moments before Sakusa said soothing things to calm Atsumu down. 

In the end Atsumu was touching Sakusa’s hair while Sakusa played as a heating pad for Atsumo. 

_**this is what i should not have done and i regret it with my** life._

The next morning was as usual: Atsumu complaining about the clothes Sakusa gave him and Sakusa being that one boring ass idiot. Sakusa left to go hangout with Ushijima. “I should ask Osamu to play with me outside!” Chirped Atsumu. 

Atsumu reached for his phone and to his surprise Osamu immediately answered. “Let’s go now i’m at your door.” Told Osamu and he hung up. “Ooookay” and Atsumu skipped off. 

“Okay let me try it again.” Said Sakusa but Atsumu didn’t hear that when he was walking towards Sakusa. “K, practice it on me.” Said Ushijima. “I love you Ushijima, would you be my husband?” Sakusa said in a lovey-dovey way. “W-what?” Said Atsumu behind him.” Sakusa eyes went wide. “No i didn’t mean-“ But Sakusa couldn’t finish his sentence. “Why just WHY?” Atsumu said crying. “You dumb-ass idiot looking germ-free mother-fucker!” Yelled Osamu to Sakusa. “Sakusa is done with you.” Said Ushijima. “W-wha no i’m not i hate you Ushijima this is your fault.” Sakusa screamed. 

it’s really unusual to see Sakusa scream. Sakusa dashed off and Atsumu couldn’t beilieve Ushijima. 

Ushijima smirked and grabbed out...

Atsumu started crying of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part 1, because i will put them together again after all the angst!


End file.
